


Bunny ears and mistletoe

by LadyP1005



Series: EZ Christmas One-shots [1]
Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyP1005/pseuds/LadyP1005
Summary: Homura wants to tell something to Weisz and she found the perfect way to do it.The first of my Christmas one-shot. For the my "Christmas Series"Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed wiritng it.love
Relationships: Homura Kogetsu/Weisz Steiner, Weiszmura
Series: EZ Christmas One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032171
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Bunny ears and mistletoe

Homura sighed as she let herself fall on her bed. She had been helping Rebecca and Sister with the decorations and she felt extremely tired. When Witch came up with the idea of making a Christmas party, Homura didn't think it would be so tiresome. They have been making preparations for the party for weeks, choosing the tree, the decorations and the food. And to Homura, doing all that was simply exhausting. And she still needed to choose her outfit. She groaned when she remembered it was supposed to be a costume party.

_'Only wear something related to Christmas'_ Witch had told everyone, as if it was the most simple thing in the world. Thank God Rebecca promised she will get her a costume as well, one thing less to worry about. 

Homura turned around, laying on her stomach and hugged one of her favorite pillows. 

"One less thing..." She whispered and hugged the pillow tighter. The tiredness in her eyes was washed away by a sad look and the aching feeling in her heart she has had for the past week, returned without warning. 

Her eyes rested on the picture she had on her night table, everyone was there, the whole crew. It was taken on one of their trips back to Bluegarden. She smiled at how everyone seemed to be having fun. Even Jinn was smiling. Each and everyone of them was special to her, they have all become such good friends. Her eyes laid on herself and the blond next to her. He was holding Pino in one arm and giving the camera that smile only Weisz could pull off. Sweet but cocky and most importantly: _genuine_. She remembered he picked up Pino because she said she wanted to look taller. He didn't hesitate twice, and Homura remembered thinking that was incredibly nice and adorable. 

The ache in her heart grew stronger when she remembered how close Weisz and her were. But ever since that incident a week ago, they seemed like strangers. She stopped staring at the picture and rolled back to look at the ceiling instead, trying to understand how last week events ended up so badly. 

It all started with Jinn and Laguna trying to, yet again, pull a prank on Weisz. They did that all the time, usually it was funny but this time she ended up unexpectedly involved and things went out of control. Laguna and Jinn planted a microphone in Weisz’s room and broadcast it to the whole crew, they were just trying to get him to reveal some lame weakness so they could tease him forever. Even to this day she didn't know what went wrong. As usual neither of the girls were involved in these pranks, and Shiki was doing some of his captain chores, which he wasn't enjoying, of course. No one knows why Weisz said what he said, not even the masterminds of the plan.; They had apologized to her as well so she was sure they had done it a thousand more times for Weisz. Deep down everyone cared about each other. 

Homura still remembered his exact words and how confused yet flattered and embarrassed she felt. ' _I suppose… My greatest weakness is the girl I like, I know she is strong and would probably cut me in half if I even try to protect her but I…"_ Everyone in the table next to her knew he was talking about her. Then, they heard Laguna say ' _Wait you mean Homura?'_ and Jinn in a warning tone screaming ' _LAGUNA! SHH'_ and then a bunch of static noises. Homura guessed it was Shiki breaking the mic into a lot of pieces since he run to Weisz’s room the minute they started broadcasting. 

And that was it, Homura was aware that Weisz knew that she was listening, that she had heard it, his feelings towards her.Yet, he has been avoiding her ever since. Everytime she tried to talk to him, he was either busy working on something or with party preparation. He didn't even look at her, nor smile. It's not like he was pretending it didn't happen, rather he was too embarrassed to face the entire situation, to face her.Homura was not mad at him, but it did hurt her feelings. All she wanted to do was talk to him, try to figure things out. No one would die from a love confession in front of everyone, right? 

Ok, maybe she understood where he came from, but she was not going to judge him. She missed him, she missed his jokes, his smart-ass comebacks and his flirtatious remarks; This was so not like him. And that’s when it hit her, maybe he was embarrassed because this time he couldn't take it back, he couldn’t disguise it as a joke and move on. This time he meant it, and not only her but the whole crew knew. Homura felt her cheeks heat up, he really liked her, he really did. It was not just some random pick up line. But now... did she like him back?

Suddenly her heart was beating fast and the idea of them liking each other and their friendship turning into something more, it made her feel a tingling in her stomach. _An unfamiliar feeling_. She has never felt this way about anyone so how could she be sure it meant she liked him too? She closed her eyes trying to relax as her room started to feel warmer. It wasn't a good idea, Weisz just kept popping up in her head, his face, his eyes, his lips…; his lips kissing hers. 

"OH MY GOD, STOP IT" Homura sat up screaming to no one in particular, well maybe to herself. She liked him. She really did. It was then when panic kicked in, what now? He wasn't even talking to her, what was she gonna do? She had to tell him, but how? She just felt the need to cut things with her sword, that's what she was good at, fighting, not with this. This... she _sucked_ at it. 

She heard someone knocking at her door and she froze, could it be? 

"Y-yeah come in" she said sweetly, but her smile instantly disappeared when the person who entered the room was Rebecca. 

"Geez I'm glad to see you too Homura" the ash blond said, closing the door behind her

"Don't be sarcastic, lately all you bring is work for the party and I'm exhausted." 

Rebecca giggled and waved the bags she had with her. 

"Well.. no more party planning I promised, is all set up so…" she gave her the red bag "as I promised here is your outfit." 

Homura took the bag and started checking it's contents, while Rebecca took a seat by the end of her bed. 

"I'm surprised it is not that slutty," Homura said as she looked at the red dress with white fur she had pulled out.

"I have no idea why you would think that." Rebecca added, acting innocently, "I did add something I think you would like, you and a certain bunny lover we know." She winked at her and Homura's mouth dropped. 

She looked back inside the bag and found the cutest pair of bunny ears she had ever seen. They were black and both ears had their own santa hat. 

"These are so cute Rebecca! Wait a minute," she put down the ears and looked at her friend. "How did you know? Wait, did you travel back in time or something?" 

Rebecca laughed out loud and shook her head.

"No, silly. I've just been hearing you complain all week about how Weisz won't talk to you after what happened." Homura’s face went completely red. "So I thought, the bunny ears would help you get his attention, Shiki agreed." 

"WHAT?! No… I mean… that's not… actually…" Homura was completely embarrassed, apparently her feelings for Weisz were obvious to everyone but her. 

"And your face just confirmed everything to me, thank you," Rebecca said trying to hold back her laugh. "Homura, listen. There is nothing wrong with all this, enjoy yourself and make him listen to you, you know how stubborn Weisz is." 

Homura took a deep breath trying to calm down and nodded. 

"I'll try.." she said looking down at the ears. 

Rebecca stood up, holding her own bag and walked to the door. 

"And if talking doesn't work… I added something extra in the bag as well." Sshe winked at her again and left the room, closing the door behind her. 

Homura peered inside the bag again,of the many things tucked away in it, she found what Rebecca had meant. It was wrapped carefully in decorative paper but she couldn’t mistake what it was. Her cheeks went slightly red as she whispered to herself. 

"Mistletoe…" 

\------------------------------------------------

The music was loud, Homura could hear it from her hidden spot on the deck. She knew that if she approached Weisz directly he would just avoid her, just like he had been doing the past week. So instead, Homura told Becca to find a way to make him go to the deck and she will take it from there. 

So there she was, dressed in a red dress trailed with white fur and a matching pair of gloves, black boots and her cute bunny ears. She was munching on a bag of candies to keep her mind off of what she was about to do. Nothing was ever simple to Homura, especially when it came to boys and relationships, things she barely never paid attention to. So yes, she was nervous and yes she should stop eating her candy, or her breath was gonna reek of strawberry and pineapple. 

"All is fine," she said to herself, "all is good, you already know he likes you." That didn't make it any easier, on the contrary, every time she thought about how he hadn't even talked to her for a whole week, that maybe his feelings for her had already dissolved. These doubts suddenly flooded her mind and she felt as though her confidence had been crushed down by a hard rock."Stop it! People don't get over other people in a week… _right?_ " Ugh she was a wreck of nerves, and now she was sweating; _Perfect_. 

Just as Homura thought things couldn’t get worse, the door leading to the deck had opened, and Weisz had emerged from it.. _'Fuck, I'm not ready for this'_ she thought to herself, she couldn't stop shaking. Okay, maybe that was because she had been waiting there for the last 30 minutes and it was getting freaking cold but still... She took a look at him from her hidden spot and _oh my_. What was he wearing? Her eyes widened at how cute he looked with the Santa hat and what it looked like an open vest, red like hers, down to the white fur. He also wore wrist bands that matched the whole suit. Her heart was beating so fast. 

"Rebecca?! What the hell?! There isn't a snow machine here!" Homura heard him say and she couldn’t help but giggle at Rebecca's excuse "I can't fix what I can't see! Geez!" 

"IT'S THERE! LOOK FOR IT BETTER!" Homura heard Rebecca shout from inside, "YOU ARE NOT GETTING INSIDE UNTIL IT’S FIXED!" 

"You have got to be kidding me..." He groaned and looked around for the non-existent snow machine. "Kids these days can't even store things properly." 

Homura giggled, he looked so cute when he was frustrated, especially in that attire. She was so distracted she didn't notice her bag of candies fell on the floor, making a clear and loud noise. 

"Oh crap." She covered her mouth but she knew he heard the noise. 

Weisz looked over to where she was hiding with his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Who's there?" He said and started walking towards her. "I'm armed, I'm warning you" 

Homura knew she couldn't stay hidden, she needed to get out and face him. She fixed her bunny ears, firmly grabbed the mistletoe and walked out so he could see her .

"It's me! Don't shoot!" She said, attempting a joke but failing epically. 

"Homura?" Clearly he recognized her voice but hadn’t processed it yet."Is that you? What the hell are you doing out here in the dark?" 

Homura froze as she got closer, Weisz spoke to her like he usually would, as if last week’s events only happened in a dream. But it only lasted for a second, as soon as she stepped fully into the light his expression changed completely. He didn’t look annoyed anymore, instead he looked shocked; and a little bit confused. And Homura could swear she saw a hint of pink dusting his cheeks.

"Uhm, well you know me, I was training to... _Ehm_ ー to survive cold and dark places." She said walking closer to him, both her hands hidden behind her back. 

"Eh… right." Weisz said looking away. And there it was, she knew he was about to give some excuse and take his leave. That's how he has been acting all week. "Well.. I gottaー" 

"NO!" She said a little louder than what she had planned, and Weisz’s head turned to look at her with confusion. "I mean… no. Please don't go" 

Weisz was panicking, Homura realized as she watched him start to scratch the back of his neck, looking everywhere but at her direction.

"Weisz, _please_ , just listen to me..." She walked even closer but he moved backwards. Please what was his deal? He seriously isn’t giving up the shy act.

"I don't… I really need to get… the snow…" Weisz was blushing like a little kid and trying to make sense of the words he was saying. As Homura stepped closer, he took a step back, hoping to keep the distance between them. Luckily for Homura, he had cornered himself at the edge of the deck.. 

"No, I don't care! I really need you to listen to me. I didn't say anything before because... well, because I don't know how these things work." Homura said in a surprisingly calm voice and for the first time in a long week, Weisz's eyes finally met hers. But it wasn't a soft, sweet look. No, he looked hurt and muddled

"How _'what_ ' things work, Homura?" He looked down again. "It's simple. I'm saving you the time, and sparing myself from feeling like an idiot for the rest of my life, so let's just…" She couldn’t suppress her giggles, she knew exactly what to do, since he clearly wouldn't listen to her. Her laugh took him off guard. "What's so funny?" 

Homura did not say a word, she just kept slowly walking towards him. But this time Weisz didn't avert his eyes, instead his gray orbs roamed her body, paying attention to every detail of her. She noticed that her cheeks started to burn up andnot because of the cold. She was finally getting his attention and now she only needed to show him that she liked him too. 

The closer she got, the more she could see how nervous he actually was. He seemed conflicted and in her eyes that only made him look even more adorable, especially with that outfit. Homura was close enough now to put her arms around his neck, praying to mother that he wouldn't push her away.; _She did it!_ Both her arms rest firmly around his neck, their faces inches apart, their chests slightly brushing, their cheeks red as their outfits and their breaths quickened. Homura finally came to terms with her upcoming actions as a rush of adrenaline went through her body. She was not nervous or afraid anymore, she wanted this, she wanted this very much. 

Weisz’s eyes were desperately trying to read Homura’s expression, trying to understand what was going through her mind.; From their touching chests, Homura could feel his heart beating as fast as hers. But unlike her he was completely lost, he was trying to figure out what was going on. 

"H-Homura? What are youー" 

"Mistletoe…" She whispered close to his ear. 

"What?" He was so befuddled it was almost funny. Homura knew he was not stupid, but then she remembered she was the only one who knew she had a mistletoe. Giving Weisz a seductive smile, she looked up to where her left hand was holding the kissing amulet. 

Weisz followed her eyes until he saw the plant in question. His eyes widened in surprise and she noticed his breathing became even faster. _Here he was... freaking out again_ , she thought. But when his eyes met hers, Homura was stunned by his serious expression, she didn’t expect _this_. He was really not joking around this time. They stared into each other's eyes for what it seemed like an eternity, she was lost in his and so was he in hers. 

Homura really wasn’t ready to feel his hands around her waist, she diverted her attention to anything but how that contact made her feel. And she wasn't even kissing him yet. Homura took Weisz’s gesture as a "good to go" sign and let out a long breath in anticipation. Slowly she started closing the small gap between them, in hesitant yet reassuring movements of her arms and feet she got their noses to touch. She smiled and Weisz chuckled, lowering his head to the level of her mouth and brushing their lips together. 

Electricity, it felt like jolts of electricity were navigating her body, waking up parts she didn't even imagine she could feel things in. She didn't want to wait anymore, she wanted to tell him, to show him, that he was not a joke to her, that he meant more to her and that her heart was completely his. So she did. She took his lips with hers, slowly at first, wary of his reaction. He pulled her close and kissed her back and Homura felt her legs themble. His lips were soft and the way he was kissing her was so soothing that she wouldn't believe he was panicking no more than 5 minutes ago. The hands that rested on the back of his neck started softly playing with the little amount of hair his hat left out. Drawing circles and scratching it slowly. At this action she heard him moan and the kiss deepend. Homura didn't know what overcame her but she parted her lips, giving his tongue an invitation to come in. She was the one who moaned this time and she could swear she was seeing stars right then. 

As if he was triggered by some unknown force, Weisz broke the kiss. They were both panting, trying to catch their breaths, but Homura was a little disoriented. _Why would he stop?_ He was still holding her waist and she had her arms wrapped firmly around his neck. 

"Sorry," Weisz said, giving her an apologetic smile, "but I wouldn't have been able to stop if I heard you moan again." Homura could tell he was a little embarrassed and she felt her face heat up as well, knowing exactly what he meant. 

"Yeah…" She whispered trying to dull down the urge to kiss him again. Instead she focused on letting him know what she wanted to say. "Listen Weisz… I… I wouldn't cut you in half if you ever try to protect me, you know?" He tensed, she could feel it since their bodies were still pressed together. "The only problem I see is that I would want to protect you too.; That we would get into a fight trying to decide who will protect the other." Weisz smirked, _there it was_ , his sweet yet cocky smile. He understood what she meant, she really didn't need to be more explicit, thank Mother. 

"Is that so?" He teased, "we may need a mediator then." 

"Oh no, I think I'll win that fight easily," she teased back, tightening her arms around him which squished her chest closer to his. Homura just noticed how low the cleavage of that dress really was. It was quite slutty in the end. 

She tried to hold her laugh at Weisz attempting to look everywhere but her breasts. It was really hilarious since he never holds back like that. It really meant he respected her enough.it didn’t stop the whole scenario from being funny. While he was looking everywhere but her chest, his eyes stopped in the cute bunny ears with the hats. He smiled nervously.. 

"Ehm… H-Homura? Why the bunny ears?"

_You have got to be kidding me, he just noticed them?_ Wow if Weisz was nervous before, he was now a wreck of nerves, bunny ears are his thing after all. Homura beamed at him and how extremely adorable he looked, all red, flustered and nervous. She really likes this. She really likes him. 

"And why not?" Homura gave him a sweet smile. "Merry Christmas Weisz," she whispered and pulled him down in another kiss. No mistletoe this time, just them giving into their feelings. 

Weisz broke the kiss for a second to whisper back, "Merry Christmas bunny girl." 

They both laughed and resumed their intimate activities. Homura knew there were not gonna be any more misunderstandings, maybe there will be fights, or arguments but she knew they would have each other's back. And if something does go wrong, there will always be mistletoe and bunny ears for back up.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to show the side of Weisz I know he has, at least in my mind. hehe. So anyways, I hope you had enjoy it! and i want to thanks Mel for being my beta reader and helping overcome a lot of vocabulary issues. Next one will be a Krisguna story. Looking forward to write them some fluff funny moments. 
> 
> As always thanks for reading, leave a comment if you like it and if you didn't welp. I'm sorry? lol  
> xoxo


End file.
